


any other name

by tsu_kei_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima
Summary: Konoha wants to give Sarukui a nickname
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	any other name

Konoha and Sarukui were cuddling on the world's tiniest couch, Konoha doing his best to fit in the curve of Sarukui's body and Sarukui doing his best to keep him on the couch with the arms around his waist. They hadn't talked much that afternoon, content to simply be with each other while they watched terrible game shows.

Konoha shifted until he could face Sarukui, wrapping his arms around Sarukui's waist so he could pull himself closer. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips once he had settled in again.

"I don't have a nickname for you," Konoha said. Sarukui gave him a quizzical look. 

"Everyone calls me Saru already," he said. "What's wrong with that?"

"You just said it, babe. Everybody uses it. I want a nickname only I can use," Konoha answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what if I don't want you to give me a nickname? I can't imagine being called anything but my family name by my boyfriend."

"Aww, c'mon babe, please," Konoha said, fluttering his eyelashes lightly. Sarukui laughed, fluttering his eyelashes back, delicate little butterfly kisses landing on his cheeks.

"Anything you want is yours, dearest."

"You are such a dweeb," Konoha said.

"Only for you," Sarukui said. He leaned forward, smothering Konoha's next complaint with a kiss. Konoha rolled his eyes before closing them, parting his lips slightly so he could bite Sarukui's bottom lip. Sarukui slipped his leg between Konoha's, hooking their ankles together and drawing him closer. Konoha sighed, breaking the kiss but not pulling away completely.

"So, any nickname suggestions?" Konoha asked, lips slightly brushing Sarukui's. Sarukui hadn't quite opened his eyes yet, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"It's your nickname for me. You have to come up with it," he said simply. Konoha resisted the urge to kiss him again.

"You're being very unhelpful right now.". Sarukui's brow furrowed. Konoha wondered if he was actually giving the nickname some serious thought.

"What about Yamato? Ah, should I call you Akinori too?"

Konoha ignored the tightness in his chest, knowing full well that his heart was fit to burst just from hearing his given name from Sarukui. He opted to be far more nonchalant than his whirlwind of a brain should allow.

"And let you fall even more madly in love with me? Fat chance, Ya-ma-to," Konoha said, following each syllable with a short kiss, one on each cheek and one on the tip of his nose. 

"So far you've done nothing but shoot me down, Kono. This is not the supportive boyfriend I remember," Sarukui said, and Konoha rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't suck major ass at nicknames, I would accept your ideas."

"I promise I'm better at kissing," Sarukui said, winking obnoxiously.

"Shut up," he said, before kissing him again. Sarukui grabbed Konoha's waist, shifting until he was on his back and the blond was settled on top of him. He chose then to blow a raspberry against Konoha's lips.

"Eugh! Fuck off! You're so disgusting," Konoha said, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

"I try my best," Sarukui said, lips pulling into a signature smirk. Konoha laid flat against Sarukui, resting his lips on his neck but not quite kissing.

"What about Kui?" Konoha asked. Sarukui hesitated a moment, as though letting the name linger in the air between them.

"That's awfully cute for someone like me," Sarukui said after a moment.

"Nothing could ever be cute enough for my Kui-chan," he said, kissing him softly. Sarukui hugged Konoha a bit tighter.

"I guess if it's from you, it has to be incredibly cute, Kono-chan," he said. 

"It's only cute because it's for you, asshole. Accept the compliment before I kiss you," he said. Sarukui opened his mouth partway though Konoha gave him no opportunity to reply as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He delighted in the soft sigh from his boyfriend, already itching to use his nickname again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
